a Chipmunk Christmas Concert Surprise
by Gotham Loonatic
Summary: It was going to be the annual Chipmunk christmas concert, but the boys decided to throw in a surprise for the girls


I know a few of you are waiting for an update on "Meet the Chippettes", and I'm gonna have something like this for that story. I just had to do this story though. I know it's February, but the Chipmunks most popular song is "Christmas, Don't be Late," so Christmas is synonymous with the Chipmunks. Enjoy.

It had been a fun night for the 6. They had decided to do their "Christmas Don't be Late" concert at Cowboys Stadium that year and fly on their private charter back to L.A. that night. And they rally were having fun that night. Yes they had done their hits like "We Are Family" and "Witch Doctor", but they were cuttin' up on stage too. Simon would make fun of Alvin and Brittany; they'd go at it for the spotlight; Theodore and Eleanor stayed out of the way, and Jeannette, well, was just herself.

It was a really long running concert. Started at 7 and now it was 10:52. Dave had told them to try to be done by 11.

They got to the last part of the concert. They boys had something special in mind for their girls. Simon decided to go first.

"What a night this has been, huh?" The crowd went crazy. "Alright, calm down, I got something I want to do." He waved at Jeannette to come over to where he was. She blushed and got real nervous. She had no idea what was going on. Simon was scared to death. They had always liked each other but Simon had never done anything like this.

"Alvin, get the acoustic out would you?" Alvin knew what Simon was going to do. He pulled out his acoustic guitar and started strumming the chords to and old Christmas goodie. Simon took Jeannette's hand and sang.

"_**Ill have a blue Christmas without you  
Ill be so blue just thinking about you  
Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree  
Wont be the same dear, if you're not here with me**_

Jeannette started to blush. She really was head over heels about Simon but she had never told him. Never had a chance. Now could be it. She came closer to him. He wasn't sure if he could keep on. He had to.

_**And when those blue snowflakes start falling  
That's when those blue memories start calling  
You'll be doing all right, with your Christmas of white  
But Ill have a blue, blue blue blue Christmas**_

Simon had told Alvin to strum a few chords here so he could recompose himself before he finished the song. He was about to just break out and tell her what he thought of her. But he couldn't because the microphone was still on. But Jeannette didn't hesitate. She stole the microphone out of his hand and sang that last little bit.

_**You'll be doing all right, with your Christmas of white,  
But Ill have a blue, blue Christmas"**_

"I love you Simon."

He couldn't speak. He just shook his head "yes!"

"Alright, enough of that," Alvin burst, but Theodore had other ideas.

"Hang on, Al, I got one."

Alvin knew this was part of the plan. "Well, we don't have much time left." That's when Brittany knew this was planned, but she decided to play along. Since when did he care about the time?

"Well, since Simon did a song for his new girlfriend, I figured I should do Ellie's favorite Christmas song."

"Ok. Whatever."

He sat back down next to Brittany. She whispered, "What's going on, Alvin?"

"You'll see." He chuckled at that.

"Ellie, wanna hear 'White Christmas'?" She just smiled; that was her favorite! The soft piano began to play, and she couldn't help but blush as Theo sang.

_**I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the treetops glisten,  
and children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow**_

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white 

Simon and Alvin had decided to put a few background vocals in there just to make it more crowd-pleasing. Of course, Eleanor was just melting at this. What a great singer! And he was so sweet too.

_**  
I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white**_

The crowd went crazy. They loved it! He was kind of shocked. Oh well. Good surprise.

"All right, if you two are gonna do it, I'd look bad not to. Come here, Britt." She stood up and came close to him. He just sang A Capella. He figured that just the stillness of a voice could break through. "Brittany, what's your favorite Christmas song?"

She thought for a minute and said, "O Holy Night."

_**O holy night! The stars are brightly shining,**_

_**It is the night of our dear Saviour's birth.**_

_**Long lay the world in sin and error pining,**_

_**'Til He appeared and the soul felt its worth.**_

Brittany wasn't sure how much of this she could take. She wrapped her arms around him while he sang. This was the chipmunk she'd always dreamed of. And him doing this, well, she was a stubborn mule, but Alvin could get through that concrete mind into her heart. His voice filled Cowboy's Stadium like a baseball fits a glove. Girls all over that place started crying.

_**A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices,**_

_**For yonder breaks A new and glorious morn.**_

_**Fall on your knees! O, hear the angels' voices!**_

_**O night divine, O night when Christ was born;**_

_**O night divine, O night, O night Divine.**_

Simon figured this would be a good spot to add some piano, so he went and played some. Alvin, being the pro he was, liked it. He pet Brittany while he sang that last verse.

_**Truly He taught us to love one another;**_

_**His law is love and his gospel is peace**_

_**Chains shall he break for the slave is our brother**_

_**And in his name all oppression shall cease**_

_**Sweet helms of joy in grateful chorus raise we**_

_**Let all within us praise his holy name!**_

He held out that word name a little longer for effect. The crowd went crazy. Brittany just started crying. She couldn't take much more of it.

_**Christ is the Lord, oh praise His name forever**_

_**His pow'r and glory ever more proclaim **_

_**His pow'r and glory ever more proclaim **_

_**Oh Night Divine!**_

They absolutely raised the roof out of that place. The people went bonkers. Brittany just held on tight. He smiled. She looked up and decided it was time. Alvin was just about to say he loved her, but she kissed him before he could. The crowd went crazier. Security hated this; made their jobs so much harder. Alvin looked over at Theodore and jerked away from Brittany, ran and got his little Les Paul guitar, and they all ended the concert with a bang!

_**Want a plane that loops the loop**_

(Alvin and Brittany both sang) _**We still want a hula- hoop**_

_**We can hardly stand the wait**_

_**Please Christmas don't be late**_

_**We can hardly stand the wait**_

_**Please Christmas don't be late**_

_**Don't be late**_

_**Don't be late!**_

They ran off on a little cleared walk Security had made for them. When they got on their plane, Dave congratulated them. He figured the boys would all sit with their girlfriend's for a while, so he planned a little surprise for them.

"Great job, boys. I got you a present."

"But you didn't get us one?" asked Brittany in that "Oh, no you didn't voice".

'Actually I did."

Simon had to ask. "What is it Dave?"

"Look up." They saw the mistletoe.

Eleanor jumped on Theo, after slight hesitation, Simon and Jeannette stole a kiss from the other, but Brittany didn't. She had to tell Alvin something first.

"Alvin?'

"Yeah Britt?'

"That was so beautiful, Merry Christmas. There was one song on my mind when you were singing."

Alvin was sort of confused. "What was it?'

She came closer and kissed him. "All I want for Christmas is you.'

"So I guess I wasted my money on this?" He pulled out a necklace he had bought for her.

She smiled. "I wouldn't say that."

"Merry Christmas, Doll."

Let me be the first to tell you, Merry Christmas and have a good 2010. And pray the make a sequel to the squeakquel. They're supposed to. Lol.

"For unto you is born this day in the city o David a Saviour which is Christ the Lord."

God bless


End file.
